In Time
by ingegitaar
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob graduate and get married, and therefore receive a great gift from the family!
1. Family Tree

_Hello everyone. I have been walking around with the idea for this story for a few years (ever since Breaking Dawn came out), and now found the platform to really start writing and publishing it.  
My English might not always be that well, for it is not my native language (I'm Dutch), but I hope you can all read through that.  
If you have any remarks, questions, suggestions or corrections you can always review or send me a message! I will be trying to upload as frequently as possible, but due to my busy life it can sometimes take a while ;)_

There they stood again. They had been there many times before to see family members graduate over and over again, but now it was the first time Renesmee and Jacob were joining them.

Since Renesmee had been developing really fast, the family, consisting of Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee and Jacob, had decided a few years ago to move to Vancouver, Canada and start High School all together again. While Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper already graduated two years ago, and Alice, Edward and Bella last year, now only Renesmee and Jacob were to finish before they could all go to university at Dartmouth.

Luckily they had the whole summer before them to have a lot of fun, starting with Jacob and Renesmee getting married!

Edward proudly sat in the audience and thought back at the night Renesmee came back with a ring on her finger. First he had been a little angry at Jacob for taking away his daughter so soon, but after a while he had realised that he shouldn't be, since he did exactly the same thing to Charlie and Jacob when he had asked Bella to marry him. Now he was trying to be very supportive of the union of his daughter and her fiancé, but he still was a bit sad to have Renesmee leave their family and move in with Jacob.

For the first time in years, the Cullen family had decided to all move to separate homes when they went to Dartmouth. Carlisle and Esme would live in a nice suburb, with Carlisle working at the local hospital and Esme trying her luck in Real Estate. Emmet and Rosalie married as soon as they graduated and they were already starting their third year of college, Emmet in Economics and Rosalie in Engineering. Alice and Jasper got married last summer and were starting college next year. Alice would study Drama and Jasper Philosophy. Then Edward and Bella were married last Christmas, and they would also be starting college next year. Bella would study English, and Edward would again do a major in Music. Last but not least Renesmee and Jacob would be on their own feet for the first time, and after a nice honeymoon they would also enrol at Dartmouth. Renesmee would join her father in studying Music, and Jacob would be doing Native American Studies.

 _Next: Jacob and Renesmee really graduate and receive a great gift!_


	2. Graduation Dreams

Renesmee POV

Renesmee was sitting in the front row of the auditorium. Fortunately she was able to sit next to the love of her life, Jacob Black, who soon would be her husband. She couldn't believe how fast time had flown by: it seemed like only yesterday she moved here with her family, and now she would be leaving all the friends she made here behind to get to college before anyone noticed the weirdness of her family. Now that she was physically 18 years old she also stopped aging and she and Jacob would be living happily together forever.

Luckily she would be able to see all her friends one last time next week on her wedding. Alice had once again had a bit too much fun in planning it and refused to let her see all of it, so Renesmee and Jacob would probably be out blown by all of the decorations and other wedding stuff. Renesmee dreamt away in the warm auditorium, and thought about the night Jacob proposed to her.

They had been hunting in the nearby forest together, when Jacob suddenly stopped and disappeared. Before she could really panic he was back, changed back to human form and wearing a very nice tuxedo. He got down on one knee and held up a little box with something sparkling in it. Completely unaware of what was going to happen, she walked up to him to ask what was going on, and he started telling her:

"As soon as you were born, or actually even before that, we were connected by a force that is stronger than any love known to human kind. I've loved you for all those years, first as a big brother, later as a friend and now as a lover. And all those years, you've let me love you, cherish you and protect you. Now I want the whole world to see what both of us have known forever: We belong together, and will be forever. I know we're not the most normal couple there could be, but Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Of course she had said yes, and now the wedding was right around the corner. Over the last weeks she had talked to her mother a lot about getting married and everything that came whit it, and she felt she was ready to become Mrs. Jacob Black. She had seen the love of all his friends that married over the years with the girls they imprinted on, and believed that the love between her and Jake was at least equal, if not even stronger than theirs. Of course she had been surrounded by loving couples for all of her life, so she couldn't wait to be like them too.

Renesmee was dreaming away so heavily that Jacob had to give her an elbow a couple of times before he walked on stage, so that she could stand up in time to walk there herself. When she looked into the audience she saw her whole proud family sitting there: Her parents of course, but also Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper and Alice were there. Even her grandfather Charlie and his wife Sue and Jacob's father, Billy, had come over to witness this moment, and they were all cheering and laughing when she and Jacob got their diploma's. When walking off the stage she grabbed Jacobs hand, as if she was never going to let him go. Life was perfect!

 _Next: Renesmee and Jacob finally get their gift, and their wedding is fastly approaching!_


	3. A Gift

As soon as the ceremony ended, all graduates went away with their family's to the nicest restaurants in town to celebrate. Renesmee, Jacob and all of their family also went, even though most of them actually didn't eat a thing. At least they had a lot of fun, talking about how fast time had gone by and about all the recent developments in the Quileute pack back home.

When Jacob had left to go live with the parents, Leah and Seth had gone with him at first. After a while Embry joined too, after getting married to his wife Kim, and they lived in a nice cottage in the forest. Kim was expecting their first child. Leah and Seth lived in the city, both in a nice apartment in the same building. Seth was currently dating the girl he imprinted on, Kayla, and Leah was still single. Quill would also join Jacobs pack as soon as Claire was old enough to get married and join him in moving away.

The Quileute pack in Forks hadn't grown that much anymore, since there were no vampires nearby. Sam and Emily already had three kids, and were still the core of the pack. Part of the other wolves who had imprinted had tried to stop pacing since they wanted to become older together with their loved ones. One of the younger wolves, Bradley, had gotten married the week before, and Charlie, Sue and Billy had really enjoyed the party. Billy was also becoming a grandfather real soon, since Rachel and Paul were expecting boy twins.

They talked a lot, but after a while Edward stood up and asked the family to become silent. "Dear Renesmee and Jacob" he said, "we would love to present the both of you a gift for graduating high school. Renesmee, even though you were such an unexpected addition to our family, we have loved you from the minute you were conceived" (Charlie coughed) "and our love for you has only even grown since. Your mother and I can't image life without you anymore, and we are very sad that you will be leaving us to leave with Jacob in just a few days. Jacob, even though we were arch-enemies the first times we met, we have grown into a great friendship and I can't imagine having a better son-in-law to make my daughter happy. Because of the marrying-and-moving-out thing, we would love to present you this gift: a trip to the Amazonian forrest with all of the family, to visit the Amazonian vampires and Huilen and Nahuel. We will leave the day after your wedding, so this will basically be your honeymoon, and thus we will also give you a few days alone on Isle Esme while we visit some other friends of mine living in the neighbour…"

Edward couldn't finish his sentence since his daughter almost strangled him in an attempt to thank him for his effort. If he, and Bella, would have been able to cry they would have been sobbing, sometimes being a vampire wasn't that bad ;)


End file.
